


A Royal Appearance For A Dark Prince

by Tinyhammer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer/pseuds/Tinyhammer
Summary: For Soudam Halloween 2019. I chose Costumes at the theme.There is a Halloween party and Gundam and Kazuichi had decided to wear costumes that go together. The choices were obvious, but Kazuichi may need help from someone who used to avoid him.





	A Royal Appearance For A Dark Prince

There was a special holiday approaching the world. A special day that appear in the middle of Autumn as the leaves change colors. It was considered a day of horrors and wonder. It was Halloween. Across most of the world, they were celebrating the holiday whenever in form of costumes, pranks or trick-or-treating.

Japan was one of those countries and arguably its most important building, Hope’s Peak Academy was hosting a costume party for all of its students. Needless to say, everyone was excited to dress up as anything they wanted.

Two people had made their way over to a dorm room. However, the two people in particular were a pair that most people would have thought in the past wouldn’t be seen together willingly. At least for one half.

“...Are you sure that I am allowed to be here?”

“Please, for the last time, if you are with me, it should be alright.”

“...But what if people get the wrong idea?”

“Get what wrong idea? Nearly everyone in this school knows that you are gay AND have a boyfriend…”

“True…”

With that, the two people had entered the dorm. Kazuichi Souda, the SHSL Mechanic and Sonia Nevermind, the SHSL Princess. As Sonia walked forward in her usual ladylike manner, Kazuichi had carefully looked around, examining it. As expected, her dorm was nicely clean.

“I must admit that I rarely took a man here besides Gundam, but considering the situation, I HAVE to take you here.” Sonia beamed before whirling to look at Kazuichi.

“Um, right… You say that, but…” The mechanic frowned, rubbing his arm. “I… Never wore anything like THAT before.”

“Thus why I am here to help you!” Sonia offered. “Now just wait here and while I get my make-up.”

“Um, okay.” Kazuichi nodded.

With that, he took a seat on the couch while Sonia had gone in the other room. Even now it all felt so surreal, Miss Sonia had invited Kazuichi into her apartment. There was once a time where this would feel like heaven for this. But something happened that made me realize that he doesn’t truly want Sonia.

A few minutes had passed and Sonia had walked back carrying a bunch of accessories.

“I must admit, I have always wanted to do something like this!” Sonia smiled.

“Um, yeah, I am great that you would get the chance.” Kazuichi chuckled, nervously, trying to hide his fear.

Sonia then sat down next to Kazuichi.

“Say Miss Sonia?” Kazuichi asked.

“Hm?” The princess paused.

“You don’t mind…” Kazuichi admitted. “Having a boy over, do you?”

“Why would I be?” Sonia asked. “I mean we ARE friends, after all. And you definitely wanted to impress Gundam.”

“Um, right…” Kazuichi nodded.

“Besides, it would be fun to work with you. Your eyes and teeth just shout serial killer!” Sonia beamed.

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out before covering his mouth. “D-D-Don’t compare me to a serial killer.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Sonia scolded. “Serial killers are definitely frowned upon, but I actually find the psychology so fascinating. Like do you know that every Halloween like this one, there is one who…”

“STOP!” Kazuichi shouted, startling Sonia. “Please… Just stop…”

The blonde girl just lets out an exasperated sigh. “I suppose it is a subject you can’t discuss with other people.”

Kazuichi paused. _”How deluded was I to ignore THIS part of Miss Sonia?”_

“In any case, shall we begin?” Sonia asked before picking up some face paint.

Kazuichi gulped nervously. “S-Sure.”

Sonia then looked excited (a little too excited for Kazuichi’s tastes) as she started to fiddle with it.

/-/-/-/-/-/

A few minutes later, several people were at the school gates of Hope’s Peak wearing various costumes. They were either talking to each other or just going straight into the school to attend the party.

Gundam was just leaning against the school gate with his arms crossed, looking impatient. He was waiting for Kazuichi and Sonia come and they were late.

“Woah, there, sick outfit!”

Gundam’s eyes bugged out before turning towards the direction of the voice to see two familiar students. Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Mondo was dressed like a tiger with even his hair colour matching the fur colour while Kiyotaka was dressed like a beast-tamer you would see at a circus.

Gundam’s eyes light up at Mondo’s outfit. “Your participation in the customs of the day of darkness is not bad yourself, Corn-haired One?”

Mondo blinked twice. “Um, what?”

Kiyotaka then whispered in Mondo’s ear. “I think he is saying that he likes your costume, Kyoudai!”

The biker glared at his boyfriend. “I knew that! I am just wondering why he didn’t say that!”

Gundam just rolled his eyes. “Once again, your vocabulary is basic.”

Mondo growled. “What was that?”

With that, he was about to advance forward. However, Kiyotaka have jumped in his path.

“Kyoudai, please, don’t violence on school grounds!” Kiyotaka scolded before turning towards Gundam. “I have to ask though, did Kazuichi put you up to it or was this your idea?”

The breeder paused before looking down at himself. He was completely clad in black armor. Not heavy armor as it would be hard to walk in, but still authentic while being light enough (Not that he would have trouble given his build, but still). He also had a dark purple cape and had spiked on a few parts.

“We both agreed on it together.” Gundam admitted. “I mean it is only natural that given our pact, we should have matching costumes at least one time!”

“Oh, well said!” Kiyotaka smiled. “Kyoudai and I agreed as well!”

Gundam nodded with a smile. “I must admit, I knew that you were on the wild side, Corn-Haired One, but a tiger fits you more than I thought.”

The bulky young man smirked while rubbing his knuckles against his chest.

“And while a beast tamer is not the first choice I would have guessed for you, Enforcer of Order.” Gundam pointed out. “But it suits you.”

The dark-haired teen proudly puts his hands on his hips. “I believe so! At the start, I was forcing Kyoudai to get tamed!”

Mondo then smirked before putting his arm around Kiyotaka’s shoulder. “Yeah, like you have succeeded.”

Kiyotaka narrowed his eyes. “Kyoudai, I love you, but even if my whip isn’t a real one, I WILL use it.”

Gundam just chuckled at the exchange. He must admit, while at times, these moments make him roll his eyes, he genuinely learns to appreciate them.

“Oh, Gundam, sorry we are late!”

The breeder’s eyes lit up before looking in the direction of the voice. “Ah, She-Cat, I…”

Then, his pupils shrank at what he had seen. Sonia was dressed like Freddy Krueger if he wore a dress. However, while the outfit was quite fascinating, that wasn’t what caught his attention.

Kazuichi was actually well-dressed which was rare for him. However, he was more than well-dressed as he had several medals and gold buttons on him with fake fur on the end of his sleeves and collar. He also had a crown.

But it didn’t end there. His outfit was completely dark. Also, there were black markings around his eyes and even three black streaks in his hair.

“Gundam, man, do you look badass!” Kazuichi grinned. “Man, I knew that you would rock that dark armor, but damn!”

Normally, this would be the part where the breeder would blush like mad and use his scarf (or cape in this case) in a vain attempt to hide it, but here, he was looking stunned.

Mondo on the other hand smirked. “You two don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Why, thank you, Mondo!” Sonia beamed. “I do adore Freddy Krueger’s movies and his mentality!”

Kiyotaka frowned. “I don’t think you should say that as the princess of a country.”

Mondo elbowed Kiyotaka in the side. “Don’t be a jackass! Like her enjoy the stuff she likes!”

Kiyotaka just shook his head. “I guess…”

“Please, Kiyotata, I admit that I am aware of my duties, I am allowed to have my hobbies.” Sonia reassured.

“Speaking of royalty, weird to see you as a prince, Kazuichi.” Mondo noted.

The mechanic scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, same here. Gundam always calls me his dark prince so here we are.”

“Indeed, I had heard Gundam call you that a few times.” Kiyotaka nodded.

“And I helped create his outfit with my knowledge of royal clothing and make-up!” Sonia piped up.

“Yeah, I feel like a total dork!” Kazuichi muttered before looking at Gundam. “What do YOU think?”

Gundam just continued to look at Kazuichi stunned. Everyone got worried.

The mechanic winced. “G-Gundam… Do I really look that bad?”

“Bad?” Gundam finally spoke. “You are… Beautiful.”

Kazuichi’s eyes widened at this. “W-W-Wait, what?”

“But of course, I have always called you my dark prince, but I never knew HOW well the title suits you until tonight.” Gundam explained.

Kazuichi’s face turned beet red. “O-Oh? You are not just saying that?”

“No, your black attire. Your marks of darkness. Even your streaks.” Gundam pointed out. “Bright pink with black shouldn’t be a match made it harmony and yet it does.”

“Gundam…” Kazuichi spoke in awe. “Thanks… Knowing how much you take your dark arts seriously, that is more than a compliment.”

The dark-clad teen just smiled while Sonia, Mondo and Kiyotaka looked at each other with happy faces.

“Oi! Get a room!” Mondo shouted.

Kiyotaka glared up at Mondo. “Kyoudai, not only was that rude, but it was also hypocritical! Who are YOU to judge after showing affection in public!?”

The biker stared down at his boyfriend for a moment. He then leaned forward with a smirk.

“Who said that WE aren’t going to get a room ourselves later?” Mondo taunted.

Kiyotaka’s eyes widened as his face turned beet red. “Kyoudai! This is why beast-tamers wield whips!”

Kazuichi and Sonia chuckled while Gundam rolled his eyes.

“I believe you BOTH need taming.” Gundam snarked.

Mondo glared at Gundam. “Oh, because you are Mr. Tame yourself!”

Sonia giggled as she clapped her hands together. “Alright, alright. Come on, let’s go in.”

“Yeah, there is a party to be had!” Mondo noted.

Everyone nods as Sonia, Mondo and Kiyotaka went on ahead. Gundam then walked over to Kazuichi and gestures his elbow forward.

“Well, permission to escort you, my dark prince?” Gundam asked with a gentle smile.

Kazuichi returned the smile before wrapping his arm around Gundam’s own before the two started to make their way towards the entrance.

“Every time, my black knight.”


End file.
